battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocky
Blocky was a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. Blocky is good friends with Pen, Eraser, and most of all Snowball because he is just like them. Blocky is generally considered a bully and/or a prankster. He was one of the few contestants who were eliminated twice ever. Blocky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. His company is called Blocky's Funny Doings International. In his commercials, he shows ways of making loops of Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey and the Speaker Box dying using their Recovery Centers. In BFDIA, he appeared at the start of the episode to chase Leafy. He got 239 votes to join the second season, which was not enough, and was sent to the TLC along with the rest of the non-contestants. Trivia *As revealed in episode 3, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match and Woody. *Blocky's side show Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same as Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky, along with Flower and Spongy, are contestants that was eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. **Blocky was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. *Blocky was the 2nd person of the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Spongy, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Blocky's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. *Blocky lasted until episode 4 of BFDI, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. *Blocky along with Pin are the only contestants that are mostly red, Blocky is the only two to be fully red. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes, and elimination votes. *Blocky killed the most contestants especially if one counts his commercials. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Blocky along with Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Woody, and David are the classic contestants to not join BFDIA. *Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. He is also the 5th contestant to appear. *Blocky used to be called Building Block. *Blocky was the first male contestant with all limbs eliminated in BFDI. *Blocky was the third and third to last contestant eliminated before the eliminated contestants voted for somebody to be eliminated. *An early version of Blocky's idle is seen on Dan's shirt in the animation "When Video Games Malfunction" by Jacknjellify. Gallery Blocky new.png|Blocky Blocky 2.png|Blocky explaining to the announcer that he got his Win Token in the previous episode Blocky 3.png|Blocky sitting Blocky 4.png|Blocky grabbing something Blocky 5.png|Blocky kicking Blocky 6.png|Blocky "sleeping" on the balance beam in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Blocky_11.png|Walking Blocky Blocky_12.png EyebrowsBlocky.png Blocky Angled.png|Blocky Angled Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-on Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side blocky_intro.png|Blocky (as seen in the BFDI intro) Blockypop.PNG|Blocky trying to pop Snowball's balloon in episode 11. Bfdi2.PNG|Blocky helping Pen pull Pencil out of the fish monster's tongue. blockyicon.png|Icon used when Blocky is up for elimination. Blocky's_Funny_Doing's_International.png|Blocky's pranking company Blocky.png|Blocky's rejoining icon (as seen in Cycle of Life and Gardening Hero) usfgndrgvcgfffxgdfbhvdr.png|Blocky about to get caught in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? blocky big smile.PNG|Blocky giving a thumbs up Blockiee.png|Happy Blocky Blocky Holding Pin.jpg|Blocky Holding Pin Block and remote.PNG|Blocky and Remote ang.PNG|Blocky's Angry Face. Blockys.PNG|Cubes From Episode 17. Screen Shot 2013-06-09 at 10.23.12 PM.png|Blocky's first appearance on Flash Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.56.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.02 PM.png|Blocky emptying Ice Cube into the fire. Note that here face and legs are gone. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.26.04 PM.png|Blocky found the test answers! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.22.52 PM.png|Stealth mode. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|Blocky in the bottom 3 at Cake at Stake. Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Cake.jpg Stakeatcake.jpg Blocky's 3rd chance.png|Blocky's Third Chance Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.13.39 PM.png|An early version of Blocky on Dan's T-shirt in "When Video Games Malfunction!". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Blocky in BFDI's third anniversary. Screen Shot 2014-03-21 at 6.56.57 PM.png|The perfect recreation of Blocky's (Or Building Block as he was known as before) first appearance on flash. See also Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Rejoined Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Advertisers Category:Red